


There’s Nothing to Be Afraid Of

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but I tagged the violence warning to be safe, it’s just descriptions of the movie “Midsommar”, the violence isn’t super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “Realistically, Vanya knew that she shouldn’t be afraid of horror movies and that she was probably more threatening than any serial killer hunting scantily-clad-women-that-can’t-run, but they had always made her squeamish. Five, spending years of his life as an assassin, did not get squeamish to her knowledge at all, and the concept of her being scared of a little blood made him laugh every time.”A PWP in which Five comforts Vanya while they watch a horror movie.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	There’s Nothing to Be Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn’t certain if I should tag this as violence because I was describing a movie, but I added the warning to be safe. This is just a small one-shot of established relationship Five and Vanya and there’s literally no semblance of a plot so just assume they’re not causing another apocalypse lmao.

Vanya frowned as the opening credits rolled. Realistically, Vanya knew that she shouldn’t be afraid of horror movies and that she was probably more threatening than any serial killer hunting scantily-clad-women-that-can’t-run, but they had always made her squeamish. Five, spending years of his life as an assassin, did not get squeamish, to her knowledge, at all and the concept of her being scared of a little blood made him laugh every time. Realistically, she knew Five had not chosen this particular film for movie night (a desperate attempt of the others to actually interact with one another that Five had only agreed to because Vanya forced him into it), but Vanya still glared at Five when he didn’t object to Klaus’s choice of this movie. Klaus claimed that horror films relied on much more gratuitous nudity than regular films and thus were good for the soul. Plus, he said,  _ Midsommar _ had wonderful cinematography. This one wasn’t a slasher apparently, but it was supposedly pretty horribly gory. 

Diego had frowned at Klaus when he had suggested  _ Midsommar _ . “Doesn’t that film have a weird pseudo-orgy scene and people being skinned alive?”

“Oh my god,” Vanya had said. “Why can’t we watch something wholesome? Like a Disney movie!”

“Because we’re not six?” Five had shrugged at Vanya’s betrayed look when he didn’t take her defense. “It’s just a movie, Vanya, it’s fine. Plus, I  _ love _ critiquing films on violence, nobody knows how bleeding works in the industry and it shows.” 

“Doesn’t that film cover  _ sensitive  _ topics?” Luther had asked, trying to give a significant look to Klaus. 

“Vanya’s not going to cry about a little murder-suicide,” Klaus had argued. “Are you, Vanya?”

Vanya had opened her mouth but closed it. 

“Maybe we should watch something else,” Allison had suggested. 

“No, it’s fine,” Vanya had rushed to say, hating herself immediately for following the impulse to do whatever made everyone else happy. 

Five had looked concerned then, and Vanya had shot a look at him to not speak. 

Now, they were watching and Vanya was already nauseous, trying to subtly hide her face in Five’s side. 

“We don’t have to watch if you don’t want to,” he murmured into her ear. They were cuddled up under a blanket on a chair by the couch and he was quiet enough that the others wouldn’t have heard. 

“This is gross,” Allison commented. “In the first five minutes we have a murder-suicide.”

“Do  _ not _ comment on the inaccuracies of it,” Vanya grumbled to Five. He chuckled, fitting her more securely to his chest. 

“We can leave at any time, just ask and I’ve got you.” The others could likely tell that they were holding a conversation, but they clearly didn’t hear it. No doubt they’d be making fun of Vanya’s squeamishness when she was engaged to a decorated assassin. Also, the whole causing an apocalypse a few different times probably didn’t help advertise her as a delicate soul. 

“I don’t want to leave,” she mumbled, stomach dropping. “I feel like it’d be worse if I let my mind create how bad it gets.”

“I’m sorry for not making Klaus turn on something else.” For his part, he actually did sound sorry. “Although I’ll be honest, I do like when you cuddle up to me for protection.”

She elbowed him, and she could  _ sense  _ him smirking. There was no way that she would tell him that he always made her feel safe because he was a smug bastard and didn’t deserve to hear it. (That didn’t mean she didn’t feel a rush of affection when he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the lines of her hand while the movie played.)

When a particular scene came on with an elderly gentleman and a particularly bent out of shape leg, her first reaction was nausea. And then she saw the mallet and she actually screamed, rattling all of the glass in the house they all now lived in. 

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart,” Five reassured. “It wouldn’t look like that at all!”

She stared at him in horror. He frowned, seemingly confused why she was distressed when clearly he thought explaining the lack of accuracy in the scene would reassure her. 

He had been steadily running a hand gently through her hair, her arm, her side up to this point in the film, constantly reassuring her with touch that she was safe, that she had him. When he had gotten the forty-ish aged body, the height difference _had_ taken her off guard but it was also the way Five would sling an arm around her shoulder at the bar and nobody would bother her. It hadn’t taken long for them to get together after, and it was  _ nice _ to have someone who could protect her. She didn’t need Five’s protection, she was well aware, but she loved him for wordlessly offering it when he sensed she wished for him to do so. 

Vanya wondered if he could feel her pounding heartbeat from the movie’s gore. His hand under the blanket drew circles over her thigh now. Without thinking about it, she felt herself squirming. He glanced down at her with his eyebrows furrowed, asking permission silently. Biting her lip, she nodded just the slightest bit, not wanting the others to be clued in on what was about to happen. The blanket was still covering the two of them, so they didn’t see as one of his hands wandered under her pants. 

If the others had been paying attention, they would have noticed the way Five had gone from barely paying attention to the screen to keeping his eyes entirely focused on it. As it was, they didn’t notice at all. His face betrayed not a single emotion, not letting on at all what he was doing. The ease in his face as he traced patterns over her panties, almost a mockery of the gentle way he had been soothing her before, did something for her that she could not entirely explain. His lips barely quirked, only perceptible enough that she would notice, as his index finger brushed over the patch of dampness just a little lower from where he had been touching before. She knew if they had been alone he would be praising her, and she forced down the little noise she wanted to make. 

As the scene started tensing, and Vanya anticipated herself for a jump scare, Five moved the fabric to the side and slipped his finger inside of her just as the jump scare happened. She yelped, not from the movie, and Five gently cooed, loud enough then that the others could easily hear what he was saying, “It’s okay, Vanya. You don’t have to be afraid. I’ve got you.”

She was going to kill him. They all would assume Five was just comforting her, not entirely out of character considering he was always gentle with her. They had absolutely no idea that he was  _ goding _ her. 

Nevertheless, them _not_ understanding made her force down another whimper. She nuzzled against his chest, hoping if she could hide her face the others wouldn’t manage to figure it out.

“It’s okay, Vanya,” he repeated, finger lightly brushing against her clit. She trembled. “You’re safe.”

She wondered if the others would notice if she bit him. 

At this point though, the movie was an afterthought in her mind. It occurred to her that he  _ was  _ technically comforting her, just in an entirely different way that the others would assume. A swell of affection for him rose in her chest. 

It was quickly gone as she noticed the music reaching an eerie level, and Five started fingering her in earnest. Before it had been just a little teasing, but he was going at a pace that usually happened when they only had a few minutes alone and he was impatient, circling her clit with a pressure she knew would soon overstimulate her. She whimpered loudly, probably entirely appropriate for whatever was going on in the screen, knowing that Five was likely timing her reactions to where no one would even have the slightest idea. 

“You’re safe,” he was practically purring now, and she would have been angry but she was so close _ ,  _ so worked up from the fervency of his fingers. She knew that it wouldn’t take much longer, that he likely knew down to the  _ second  _ when he would bring her over the edge. She started shaking in his arms, wondering if the others mistook it for crying or if they could see through it. Five was such a  _ bastard, _ he was going to get her to reach a peak and they would notice. She  _ knew  _ she had encouraged him, but they were going to get caught and-

“It’s okay, Vanya, sweetheart. Just breathe,” his voice was soft enough that the likelihood of the others hearing it was much slimmer. His voice dropped even lower, mouthing over the shell of her ear. “Be my good girl and come.” 

She heard the music hit a crescendo as she came, wailing. It was definitely a jump scare because she heard a few of the others gasp out loud too. She realized that she was crying, that there were tears in her eyes when she glanced up at Five. He gently wiped him away with his thumb, the one on the hand that had just given her an orgasm, undoubtedly trying to tease her, but she felt so satiated that she wasn’t even able to be annoyed. 

“Okay, I’ll admit it’s a little scary,” Klaus said, speaking up for the first time. “Sorry, Vanya, I didn’t realize how much it would upset you.”

She nodded weakly. None of them had any idea. Five was shaking with silent laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Diego barked. He was cuddled up to Klaus like Klaus would protect him. It felt oddly reminiscent of when Vanya had a nightmare and cuddled with Mr. Snuggles. 

The lie left Five’s tongue, not betraying a single thing that had just happened. Blandly, he stated, “You really think that  _ this  _ is scary? You remember how you grew up, right?”

“You’re much better at comforting Vanya. You should probably stick with that,” Allison commented. 

“That’s because I  _ like  _ comforting Vanya,” Five told her snidely. 

  
He did indeed; that was not a lie at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
